No Time Like the Present
No Time Like the Present is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-third episode of Internet Season 3, and 77th episode overall. HTF Episode Description It wouldn’t be Christmas without a season themed episode! Happy Holidays! Plot needs to find a way to open his presents.]] On Christmas Eve, Santa Claus Lumpy comes down the chimney of an apartment and lays a present under a tree. The light turns on, much to his surprise. A tired Handy walks in the living room and spots his present under the tree. Lumpy peeps out of the fireplace in satisfaction. Handy tries to open the gift, but fails. He bites on the ribbon and pulls it, only to tighten it. For a last resort, he bites onto a knife to cut the present open, but loses his grip and causes it to impale his foot, apparently making him unable to move. Panicking, Handy spots a saw in his toolbox. The floor below, Lumpy puts a gift under The Mole's tree. The Mole passes by and Lumpy is shocked at first. But as he sits on his couch, Lumpy realizes he is blind, and takes advantage of it by eating his cookies. Back on the upper floor, Handy saws the floor underneath his foot in order to get rid of the knife, only to get himself stuck through the hole and cause The Mole's ceiling fan to decapitate Lumpy. Pieces of Lumpy fly into every corner of the room, shattering a window, and one landing on a phonograph, which plays Lumpy's screams in a continuous loop. The Mole hears this and goes to stop the noise. is completely unaware of the chaos that happened in his apartment.]] Handy bites on the ribbon of his gift to save him, but he and the gift are forced through the hole and his corpse lands on The Mole's firewood pile. The Mole stops his record from playing, and puts it on to some Christmas music. He feels the cold come in from his window, of course, The Mole then throws Handy's corpse in the fireplace. He walks back to his couch, however he slips on a piece of Lumpy's flesh and gets stabbed through the neck by the shattered glass of his window. His head slices off and lands on top of a half-made snowman. Back in Handy's room, the wind blows away some of the wrapping of Handy's gift, revealing his gift to be a pair of winter gloves. Moral "A hug is a great gift - one size fits all and it's easy to exchange!" Deaths #Lumpy's head is sliced by The Mole's ceiling fan. #Handy is squeezed through a hole he made in the ground, which turns him into a bloody cylinder. #The Mole gets decapitated after he impales his neck on a glass shard from a broken window. Injuries *Handy's left foot gets stabbed by a knife after it slips from his mouth. Destruction #Handy saws a hole into his floor/The Mole's ceiling. #One of Lumpy's slices breaks a window. #The Mole's fan falls from the ceiling. #Handy's tool belt breaks apart when his body sinks into the hole he cut. #The Mole's turtleneck is cut from the collar by a sharp piece of glass. Survival Rate * Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' * Amount of dead main characters: '''3 * Total: 0% Goofs #The Mole and Lumpy would have most likely co-starred with Handy. #On YouTube, this is listed as the 74th episode, even though Breaking Wind is the actual 74th episode. #Lumpy's antlers change place twice. #Handy pulling the ribbon enough to tighten wrapping paper should have picked the present off the ground. #Handy's tools change place once. #The saw was at least one meter away from Handy, so it is unknown how he could even reach it. However, Handy has shown many times that he is able to complete tasks as long as they take place off-screen. #When Handy saws the hole, the saw he used falls through the hole he cut, but throughout the episode the saw is never seen on The Mole's floor. #When Handy's body starts to get stuck in the hole, his tail disappears. #Lumpy should have died at the same time Handy's body started sinking into the hole, but he is still alive for a few seconds. #The Mole somehow doesn't hear any of the audible sounds Lumpy makes until he's killed by the ceiling fan. #The Mole's mole changes place 3 times. #When Handy's body falls through the ceiling his foot is no longer connected to the fan. # Handy's body, being bloody and squishy after falling through the hole, should not have caught on fire as quickly as it did. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Videos Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:2012 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:All-Night Episodes Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:More Focus Category:Episodes directed by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac